The mechanism of tumorigenesis by an extracellular bacterial infection by Agrobacterium tumefaciens is being studied. The possible role of bacterial plasmids and episomes in transformation will be examined. The interaction of the bacteria and normal tissue culture cells will be studied to determine whether the bacteria influence the mitotic rate and physiology of the tissue culture cells and whether the tissue culture cells influence the expression of bacterial plasmids and episomes.